


Last Night

by e_addi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: The day you leave Devildom approaches and feelings come to a head. What if, things went a little differently with Satan in 19-20.Female reader-insert, uses 'you' & Y/N. Spoiler for the entire chapter 19 and well 20 as well, I suppose.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 327





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello OM fandom, I'm so in love with Satan you don't even know. And man out of context that sounds weird as fuck lmao. 
> 
> Episode 19-20 was just. Ugh. I had so much feels I had to write it out. So for all the Satan lovers, this is for us. 
> 
> I did try my best to not use Y/N cuz I know it kinda bothers some people. But in romantic situations, saying the other person's names is often inevitable and kinda has more impact. If it bothers you I recommend installing InteractiveFics on google chrome to replace Y/N with a name of your choosing. 
> 
> My beta [singergurl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singergurl91/pseuds/singergurl91) tells me this is the most romantic shit she's ever edited for me so lol. Take of it what you will.

Plopping down on Satan’s bed, you released a heavy sigh. Dealing with Asmodeus crying on you and pleading with you to stay hurt your heart. The past few days after the brothers remembered you would be leaving had been emotionally exhausting. You were eager to go home, having missed your family, friends, and life you were abruptly ripped away from. But you were also sad to leave the Devildom, to leave the demons you befriended and grown to care for…even love. 

Gazing about, you took in Satan's room, most likely for the last time - the rows of books, arranged haphazardly in a way you knew only Satan would understand, the mess of books and papers on the floor you tripped over more than once in the past year. You spent hours browsing through them after he said they were okay to read. There was a box off to the side containing most of the cursed books Satan had in his possession that he’d put away after the last one had him turning into a kitten five months into your stay. 

Most of your time with Satan had always been spent here, or in the library, just peacefully enjoying each other’s company as you read or discussed whatever books caught your fancy. You went out together a lot as well, but most of those outings almost always got interrupted by one of the siblings. They were still enjoyable - every moment with Satan and his siblings always was. But you had enjoyed the quiet moments with him the most. 

There was no doubt you had fallen for the Avatar of Wrath. Especially after all those hours reading and sharing your mutual love for books and knowledge. There was more than one occasion when you had fallen asleep on his shoulder only to wake up to his hand in your hair, soothingly running through the strands and lulling you back to sleep. Or the rare playful times Satan would lie his head in your lap for a cat nap as you read, your fingers gently patting his head and enjoying the feel of his soft hair. 

His thoughtfulness was endearing and you always adored how he’d pick up any feline in the streets and find them new homes. You adored how he’d always pay attention to whatever you said, even remembering the things you said off-hand and thoughtlessly. He was always so attentive to you, rescuing you when interacting with his siblings was sometimes too much. 

You’d miss it. Miss  _ him. _

“...All right, I put Asmo to bed.” Satan’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts and you looked up to see him closing the door, locking it, as usual, to prevent his brothers from barging in. He turned around and gave you a smile, making your heart beat just a little faster. “Sorry to make you wait for me in my room. There’s something I wanted to ask you.”

“It’s okay,” you giggled, waiting for him to pick up one of the books on his desk. You blinked when, instead of heading for the plush chair he usually sat in, he sat down beside you on the bed. You smiled at him nonetheless, eager to start whatever discussion about the book he was reading. “What is it?”

“It’s about this human world book I acquired recently,” he began holding up the book in his hand and flipping through it. “Apparently it’s a collection of old folklore tales and legends from the human world, and one of the stories, in particular, caught my attention.”

You smiled softly as you listened to him describe the tale, his voice soothing to your ears and remembering all those times you asked him to read to you. He teased you a lot about using him as a lullaby but never refused your requests, even obliging when you asked him to read the romantic poems you found in the library.

You weren’t sure how you were going to fall asleep again when you left, unable to listen to him soothe and relax you just by reading to you. 

“What do you think the beast felt in its dying moments?” Satan asked, voice contemplative and curious, his eyes boring into your own. 

You hummed in thought. The tale was certainly a tragic one and for a sentient beast…living together, raising and protecting a little girl that grew up to be a woman, with no one else for company… 

“Love,” you replied, smiling softly at the thought. It was a fantastical tale and you were always a romantic at heart. You wanted to believe the beast had died to protect the girl that was its only companion for years. “Protecting the girl, the woman that it raised and accompanied for years…what else could it have felt in its dying moments but love? Sure it probably felt sad; the woman would have cried and grieved for it but…I like to think in its final moments, it could only feel love.”

You sat in the comfortable silence as Satan thought it over, looking up at the ceiling pensively. 

“...Yeah. Maybe the truth is that the monster loved her. I suppose it was happier in its final moments because it was able to protect the woman it loved. Even if the price to be paid was its life.” Satan mused quietly, looking back down to the floor. He leaned back, his hand behind him for support, his fingers lightly brushing against yours from the proximity. You didn’t mind, gently holding the slight contact, relishing in his presence. 

There was only a little time left for that comfort before you went back to the Human Realm. 

“Then…” 

You looked back at him, turning your full attention to him as he did the same, his beautiful green eyes meeting yours, filling with a warmth that steadily grew ever since you made a pact with him. “What is it that  _ I’m  _ feeling?”

You blinked in confusion at his words. He straightened and turned to you fully, never breaking his focus on you. 

“I used to feel nothing but rage. But then you…you came along and another sort of emotion took root inside me. The way I feel about you…could it be…”

Your heart pounded as every word that left his lips registered in your mind, your eyes widening with each confused tilt of his head, each sound of his voice. You couldn’t bear to dislodge your gaze from him, disbelief and hope filling you. 

“Could it be love as well?” He said it so quietly it was barely a whisper, but you heard it so clearly, there was no doubt in your mind what he said. You couldn’t resist, not now that you knew his feelings for you matched yours for him. You leaned forward, pressing your lips against his softly. Satan closed his eyes as he accepted it, his hand rising to cup your cheek gently. Your heart thundered in your chest even as he pulled away slowly, his cheeks painted red which probably reflected your own. He gave a painful frown, eyes boring into your own. “It’s already going to be hard to say goodbye…but you kiss me anyway, knowing that? You truly are cruel.”

“I just…” You shake your head, tears filling your eyes. “I just…wanted to tell you…to show you I felt the same…I…Satan, I…” 

Satan didn’t allow you to finish your sentence, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you closer, practically burying your face into his shoulder. Your arms came around him reflexively and you clutched at the jacket on his back, breathing him in, tears flowing freely as your heart shuddered from happiness. 

“Don’t say it…” he murmured quietly, kissing your neck softly. His arm around your waist tightened, pulling you flush against him as his other hand buried itself in your hair, savouring the feel of it tangled around his fingers. “If you say it, I’ll never be able to let you go.”

“I…Satan…” you cried softly, shaking your head against his shoulder. “Please…let me…”

“You don’t understand,” Satan barked out a cynical laugh. He pulled back, heart tightening at the sight of your crying face. He raised a hand to cup your cheek, thumb brushing away the tears only for them to continue flowing over. “I’m still a demon…I’m a selfish demon that won’t let you go if you give your heart to me like that.”

“But I still... “ you bent your head forward, leaning against his chest as you struggled to get those words out. You understood. There was no way you could stay here, simply abandoning your family and friends and life in the Human Realm no matter how much you loved Satan. You were here for an exchange program; it would cause so much trouble for everyone if you chose to stay, if you let Satan chain you here. “I still…I want you to accept them. My feelings… 

“Please..” you breathed, tilting your head up to look at him. Even through the tears clouding your eyes…he was still so beautiful to you. “Just…even just tonight…if I can't  _ tell  _ you, then let me at least share it with you.”

Satan inhaled sharply at your words, desire and love filling him. “Y/N…”

“Satan…please… _ take me.” _

He wasted no time after that, his restraint snapping as he rushed forward to kiss you, the force of it knocking you both down onto his bed. Your fingers slipped under his jacket, fumbling to get it off him as his hands roamed down your body slowly, trying to commit every curve into his memories. His touch, even through your clothes, sent heat and tingles across your body, making you shudder in desire. He paid no heed to your efforts to undress him, concentrating on the taste of your mouth, the feeling of your body arching to press against him, the scent of your skin turning his mind into an intoxicated mess. You tried your best to keep up with his kiss, tongues tangling, barely sparing any second for breath until you couldn’t even take in the air you needed. 

When the need to breathe became too much for you, you tried to push him away. But he wouldn’t budge, insistently kissing you, parting only to slip his tongue into your mouth. Forcibly, you turned your head away, breathing heavily and trying to recover the air you lost. Satan growled lightly, then chose to press his lips to your ear. You squirmed at his warm breath against it, his teeth gently nibbling on the shell before his tongue traced a wet trail down, pressing a soft kiss to your lobe and a quick nip before descending to your neck. 

“Satan…” you exhaled breathlessly, still trying to refocus after the lack of oxygen. Your arms wrapped around him again, and with his one arm around your back, pulling you flush against him, there was nowhere else for you to grasp. Your fists tugged at his sweater under the jacket, a whine escaping you as Satan nibbled on your neck, the slight sting of pain immediately soothed by a swipe of his tongue. “I want to touch you…”

A helpless groan left his throat as he hastily parted from you, discarding his clothing per your request. You tried to divest yourself of your own clothes, trembling fingers fumbling with the buttons on your shirt. Evidently, you weren’t fast enough. Satan took hold of both your arms, pulling them away from where you were trying to undress and wrapping them around his own neck as he leaned down to claim your lips once more. You hummed into his kiss, easily parting your lips for him as you buried your fingers in his hair, tugging lightly.

His hands grasped at your shirt, also fumbling with the buttons that refused to slip. Impatiently, a growl again escaped him and he simply tore the blouse open right down the middle, your bra torn right along with it. You gasped in surprise, your protest swallowed by his lips meeting yours again. You flinched at the sudden feel of his hands on your skin, the coldness a sharp contrast to your overheated body. Slowly, tenderly, Satan’s hands explored every curve of your exposed flesh, sending tingles of warmth circulating inside you. He granted your lips mercy, descending to place a chaste kiss to your collarbone before pulling back. 

Lust filled him at the sight of you. Your flush spread all the way down from your cheeks to your chest, lips parted for breath, eyes hazy and unfocused, your shirt torn down the middle, barely clinging to your arms. The light red spots on your neck filled him with satisfaction and the desire to mark you everywhere else. 

“You’re beautiful,” he sighed, hand raised to softly caress your cheek. Your eyes fluttered as you leaned into his touch with a pleased sigh, a small happy smile stretching across your lips. 

“I think you’re the beautiful one here, Satan,” you shot back, breathless at the sight of him hovering over you, his body exposed to you for the first time. You trailed a hand up over his chest, a rush of smug satisfaction filling you when you felt him shudder under your touch. You bit down on your bottom lip, desire for him growing stronger, your voice turning raspy. “Really pretty.”

“And just think,” Satan laughed, pleased to know of your desire for him, and leaned back down, his lips barely an inch away from yours, “You have me all to yourself.”

“Does that mean you have me all to yourself, too?” you huffed, amusement and adoration ringing clear in your voice. You moved your hands to wrap around his neck, fingers playing with the hair at its base. “I don’t mind that at all.”

“Neither do I,” he murmured back, finally catching your lips again; his hands started to move down, caressing your chest, firmly squeezing the voluminous flesh, thumbs brushing against stiff peaks. “I want you to feel good, Y/N. So good, that no one in your past or your future will ever compare to me.”

You shivered at the clear desire and promise in his words, nodding once in response making him grin. “You’re so cute. I can’t wait to finally see how you are drowning in the pleasure I give you.”

“Satan…!” You whined, tugging his hair in protest. He let out an amused chuckle, moving down your body, his lips leaving a hot trail to your chest. You watched, fixated as his kisses turned to nips and bites the closer he drew to your chest, his eyes never leaving yours. Every slight pang of pain from them made your breath hitch, your grip on his hair tightening with each new pinch. 

“You know, I was planning on cherishing you plenty,” Satan teased, pressing a chaste kiss to your nipple. His eyes filled with amusement, taking in every twitch of your face, of every reaction to him. “But if you keep tugging my hair like that, it won’t end up that way.”

“But…you…” you whimpered out as he closed his lips around your nipple, his teeth biting lightly. “Satan…”

“I’m happy you’re already like this with just a bit of teasing,” Satan laughed, releasing you. “But if you can’t handle this, you won’t last all the way.”

“Then don’t tease me!” you cried out, making him chuckle.

“As you wish, princess,” his eyes twinkled at the sudden hitch in your breath. “Oh? Do you like pet names, then?”

“No!” you protested, blushing furiously. Yes, you  _ did _ like pet names, and you did like him calling you that, but like hell you were going to admit it.

“You’re terrible at lying,  _ kitten _ ,” he teased amusedly, trailing his hand further down your body, caressing your hip, smoothing down your skirt before finally reaching your bare thigh. You couldn’t see his hand, but you felt his fingers dancing across your skin, slowly crawling up under your skirt between your legs. “I bet your body is much more honest than your words.”

A strangled moan left your throat at the first touch of his fingers against your still clothed sex, a wide smirk stretching across his lips. 

“ _ Wet _ ,” Satan breathed out happily, fingers dragging across your sex, then pressing mercilessly against your clit to make you moan. Even through your panties, the pressure of his fingers against you still felt electrifying to you. “You’re so wet your panties are  _ drenched _ , princess.”

“Satan!” you whined, your fingers releasing his hair to dig into the back of his shoulders. “Please…!”

“Sorry, kitten,” he huffed, kissing your cheek even as his fingers left you to hook under the band of your underwear, pulling them down. “I want to savour you longer.”

You groaned, throwing your head back against the bed as he started moving down your body, leaving hot trails of kisses until he settled your legs over his shoulders. No longer in reach of his hair or shoulders to grasp, your hands twisted in the bedsheets, knuckles turning white with each teasing touch of his lips against your inner thighs. 

Satan could feel your thighs quivering against his lips, against his cheeks. His grip on your thighs tightened as the smell of your arousal drew his lust closer and closer to the surface, so much more intense than before. He was losing control with the way you were spread out so easily before him; your every reaction to his touch and his kisses driving him mad. 

He could feel his own magic swirling inside of him, protesting against the more humane form he held, wanting so much to release the illusion. But he didn’t want to yet, not when he wanted to cherish you. He didn’t think he could treat you right, take you, and show you how much he felt for you if he lost control now. 

“Satan…” 

He raised his eyes to meet yours, glistening with tears, desire, lust and… 

His heart wrenched at the last emotion in your eyes. He gave a soft smile, hidden by the skin of your thigh but he had no doubt you could feel it, as sensitive as you were. With one final kiss to your thigh, he dove between them, intent on giving you a pleasure that would  _ ruin you _ .

You jerked with a cry at the first touch of Satan’s tongue against you, relentlessly assaulting your sex, giving no mind to the slick that drenched his face. Your body arched with each of his movements and lurched and twitched as a fire burned in your veins from the center of your body. You thought surely there was nothing he could do to make this even better for you, to make you experience even more of the almost mind-numbing pleasure coursing through you. 

Obviously, you thought wrong when you felt his fingers leave your thigh in favour of slipping two at once inside you. The slight stretch and curl of his fingers penetrating you jolted your senses. Abruptly, your body convulsed as your nigh instantaneous orgasm washed over you. Satan let out a surprised grunt, detaching himself from you with a breathless, disbelieving laugh. 

“Did you just come just from me inserting my fingers?” He continued laughing, looking up at you adoringly. A high pitched whine escaped you as you hid your face behind your hands, and he could see your face glow a deep red from the gaps between your fingers. A rush of affection filled him, making him lean up from between your legs to draw your hands away from your face. The utterly embarrassed look on your face was so endearing, he couldn’t help but capture your lips with his. “You’re seriously too adorable.”

“You keep teasing me…!” you complained, weakly tugging against his grip. You pouted, glaring at him. But Satan rather thought it was adorable with the way your tears clung to the corners of your eyes, lips shaped into the aforementioned pout. You reminded him of an indignant kitten, making him huff a short laugh. 

“Does that mean I can’t tease you anymore?” Satan frowned playfully at you, resisting the urge to grin at the hesitancy on your face. “I wanted to savour you fully…tasting and feeling and remembering every inch of you…can’t I?”

“I…You…!” You gaped at him, torn between wanting to follow his wishes and knowing your sanity wouldn’t last very long if he did. In the end, you simply whined at him helplessly. “Satan…!”

Satan laughed brightly at your response, his heart filled with love for you. This was the first time he’d had so much fun being intimate with someone. Sex had always been fun for him. But there had never truly been an emotional connection with any of his former partners. They were pretty enough and bold enough to approach him, so he accepted their advances. But with you - teasing you about your shyness and your body’s sensitivity, taking joy in the way you reacted to each and every move he made, genuine affection exchanged as you bantered in between passion-filled kisses and caresses...

In the end, he’d acquiesce to your wishes. But the night was still young and there was  _ plenty _ he could do with you until he had to release you for classes again the next morning. 

“Alright,” Satan gave in, a sly smirk playfully pulled at his mouth. “I won’t tease you anymore.” 

He’d just…take you once. Let you rest a bit then take you again and again until your mind is completely gone. Asmodeus might be the Avatar of Lust and had the most experience in driving a human insane with pleasure, but Satan had more than a few tricks up his sleeve. 

You blinked at him, narrowing your eyes at him suspiciously. He only grinned back at you, releasing your wrists to sit back and remove his pants. You held your breath abruptly, your earlier suspicions leaving your mind as you were suddenly made very aware of what was coming. Satan enjoyed the way your eyes didn’t leave his lower half, watching with an eagerness that made him smug. 

You were pretty sure you were close to drooling and it was only sheer willpower that prevented you from doing something so embarrassing. Instead, you raised your body, resting on your elbows as Satan once again settled between your legs, caressing them from ankle to thigh, uncaring of the skirt you still wore flipped onto your stomach, exposing you fully to him. He hovered over you, hooking one hand around your knee to wrap around his hip, aligning himself with your entrance. 

Your hands gripped the sheets, feeling and watching the head of his dick slowly penetrate you. Your breath hitched at the first stretch. A strangled moan of his name left your lips as you threw your head back; the sensation of him filling you so slowly sent an electrifying pleasure that had you collapsing back onto the bed, back arching as he bottomed out inside you. 

Satan hissed, feeling your insides clamp down on him. It took everything he had not to lose the form of his illusion and just start fucking you like he did any other time he slept with a demon, especially when he knew you weren’t as experienced as some of his usual partners. Somehow, being with you, just entering you was enough to make him almost come. He knew it had nothing to do with your body exactly…and everything to do with the fact that it was just  _ you _ . That he wasn’t just having mindless, pleasurable sex with you. 

But instead, he was making love to you, and because of that everything felt cranked up to a hundred percent and beyond.

“You feel… _ so _ good. It feels like you’re going to make me come already,” he professed breathlessly. Absently, he thought you looked gorgeous like this: disheveled, cheeks flushed red, eyes dilated with pleasure, clothes ripped, kiss marks all over your skin, sex parted to accept all of him. It was a sight just for him and he intended to treasure it in the little time he had. “So beautiful.”

A surprised laugh escaped you and you smiled up at him lovingly. 

“Are we going to have the same conversation again?” you giggled, trying to keep your breathing even as you raise your arms, spread for him. “I’d rather kiss you and have you move already.”

Unable to resist, he leaned down to kiss you, one of his hands reaching for yours and entangling your fingers together as your other arm wrapped around his back. 

“Your wish is my command,” he murmured teasingly, and your fingers dug into his back as his hips moved. 

“Oh  _ shit! _ ” You cursed as you felt him slide out and back inside you, setting a slow, even pace that already had your head spinning. You could feel your own walls ripple against him, his dick reaching the deepest parts of you with each stroke. “Satan, baby…!”

His movements stuttered at your words and you looked up at him in confusion as he bit back a disbelieving sigh. 

“You know, I was never one to get affected by being called that. But coming from you…” Satan trailed off, his eyes dark with desire it had you shuddering in need. “You’re really pushing my buttons, Y/N.” 

“Then just let loose!” 

“That’s really not a good idea...”

“For fuck’s sake, Satan!” You groaned. “I lo-!”

“ _ Y/N _ .”

You stopped at his warning tone, his eyes flashing in annoyance and pain, but you stubbornly held his gaze. Your grip on his hand tightened, very sure your nails dug into his flesh. 

“It doesn’t matter if I can’t be with you right now. The way I know we both want to. I have to leave,” you paused, seeing him flinch at your words, your heart aching for him. “But I’m not leaving for good. We’ll see each other again one day. And my feelings for you won’t change. No matter if we don’t see each other for months or years. No matter what you do to me tonight…

“Satan…I love you.”

The books in the shelves behind him suddenly flung themselves from the walls and dropped to the floor, surprising you. But your attention was immediately brought back to him by the emotions swirling in Satan’s green eyes. Anger, pain, helplessness,  _ love _ . You kept silent as he slowly lowered himself, letting go of your hand to wrap both arms around you. You felt his face pressed against your neck, his arm around your waist, pulling you flush against him and his other hand tangling in your hair, the movement mirroring the same embrace from earlier in the night. You could feel his entire body shudder, likely in an effort to control himself, but you could also see his horns taking shape at the sides of his head as evidence of him losing that self-control. 

You paid no mind to them, choosing instead to wrap your own arms around him, not minding the occasional brush of your fingers against his horns as you soothingly ran them through his hair. You started humming a soft lullaby, mixed in with confessions of your love for him as he slowly started calming down. You were very much aware he was still hard inside you, but that was nothing compared to your desire to calm Satan down, his shaking unceasing. 

It took a while but finally, he loosened his grip on you, raising himself to hover over you. Your breath stopped at the resigned but loving smile on his face, one that reflected the love you’d so clearly seen in his eyes. 

“You’re…really something,” he huffed, taking your hand again and raising it to his lips, kissing it softly before pulling your arm to wrap around his neck again. His arms then went to your waist, wrapping around you firmly before suddenly rolling you over until you were on top of him. You followed with a squeak of surprise, the sudden movement had you whimpering and tightening around him again. Satan’s breath caught between a laugh and a hiss as he settled back against the bed, hands running up and down your thighs. “It’s your show tonight, my love.”

You gasped at the pet name, taking in the soft smile he gave you and the very fact that he was letting you have control. Tears threatened to fall as the love and affection in your heart for the demon grew even more. You rushed forward to kiss him, trying to pour all your love for him into it. Satan’s only response was to accept you, following your lead as you kissed him, the only sign of his feelings in the tightening of his hands on you. 

“I love you,” you whispered softly, tracing his jaw gently. 

“Yeah,” he breathed out, leaning forward for a chaste kiss to your lips. “I love you too.”

You shared one more soft kiss before you pulled back, hands steadying yourself on his shoulders as you slid your knees beneath you. You could feel his dick inside you, twitching and straining against your walls and you knew every movement you made intensified the lust and love Satan had for you. You were determined to bring him as much pleasure as he brought you. So you took a deep breath and  _ moved _ .

Satan, even though he released the illusion hiding his demonic form, really didn’t mind the slow pace you started with. You looked utterly breathtaking as you moved on top of him, every thrust of his dick in and out of you was intoxicating. 

He was simply mesmerized by you, by your love for him, by  _ his _ love for  _ you _ . He had always felt rage; it was the first thing he felt, born into this world in a war between a father and his children. Sure, over the centuries he’d felt other emotions. Intrigue and curiosity over the knowledge of the world contained in paper bound into books. Affection for his brothers, exasperation and care and annoyance and so many others. 

But  _ love. _ He only recently discovered this emotion with you. The urge to protect, to keep you by his side, to see you smile and be happy and safe. To want to touch you as he does now, as he will more later, someday. To know who you are, what you’re thinking, to watch you be  _ you _ . He loves you. So much so, it feels like a dream.

Pleasure coursed through your veins with every bounce you made above him. You weren’t going to last long. Not with Satan looking at you like you were the only thing in the world to him right now. You whimpered, pausing your movements when the sensations served to cloud everything in your mind, except for that chuckle falling from his lips. 

“Shall I take over?” He asked, nothing teasing in his voice, only a question for you. You flushed in embarrassment. You wanted to finish this, finish with him. Your thoughts must have been clear on your face because Satan leaned forward to kiss you, caressing your cheek gently. “No need for that, Y/N. As long as it’s you, everything feels so good, it feels like heaven.”

You hardly had time to respond, with his hands already on your ass, squeezing and lifting you off him only to sink back down. You moaned as he settled back a bit more, shifting the position of his legs before you felt him move them, at the same time pulling your hips down on him, hitting you from both sides. Moans poured out of you, his name repeated again and again like a prayer as he made love to you. He whispered soft, loving encouragements into your ear, your name whispered with a reverence you’d never heard from him before. 

The sensation of pleasure curled fiercely inside you as his pace quickened, intent on reaching both your ends. You could feel your body tighten and shudder, each thrust of his dick in and out of you intensifying the thrill. You breathlessly called for him, again and again, tears running down your cheeks from the emotions swirling inside you. Satan held you to him, burying his face into your shoulder as he continued to fuck you from below, breaths growing short with each move. 

It was you who came first, body jerking in his hold, nails digging into his back, his name sobbed out. And it was the sensation of your convulsing body that sent him over the edge, cursing your name softly as he held you tightly against him, spilling himself inside you. You clung to him, shuddering from the orgasm that rocked your body and heart. Weakly, you managed to part from him enough to turn your head and meet his lips for a lazy, content kiss. 

“I love you,” he murmured again softly, nuzzling you softly, letting out a satiated sigh. 

“I love you,” you whispered back against his cheek, melting happily as you clung to him in his arms. You were content to fall asleep like this, the potential for the others finding out be damned. 

But of course, Satan had other ideas. 

You found yourself flipped on your back, blinking up at Satan in confusion and surprise. But he did nothing except smile so sweetly at you, moving your legs and holding them over his chest, your ankles hooked over his shoulders. 

“Satan…?” you called for him; dread, affection, desire, and a little panic slowly creeping up inside you. Your voice was probably a little hysterical once your mind finally caught up on what he was planning. “Wait… Satan…!”

“I’m not waiting~” he teased playfully, turning to nip at your ankle. “I finally have you, I’m not letting you out of my bed until I absolutely  _ have  _ to. So, get ready, Y/N…

“I’m making good on my promise to make no one else compare to me.”


End file.
